the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Red
|image1 = |caption1=''...'' |row1 = Classic Modern Alola Super Smash Bros |row2 = Nintendo |row3 = N/A (Main series) Bryce Papenbrook (Origins) Michele Knotz (Brawl) |row4 = Pokémon |row5 = Pokémon Red & Green |row6 = Video Game }} Red is the male protagonist of the Kanto-based Pokémon games and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information Red's Legacy Official Media: * Pokémon Red & Green (Japan) * Pokémon Red & Blue (International) * Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition * Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal * Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen * Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver * Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 * Pokémon Sun & Moon * Pokémon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon * Pokémon Origins * Pokémon Generations (Anime) * Pokémon Stadium 2 * Pokémon Emerald (Link Battle only) * Pokémon Colosseum (Multiplayer Mode/Mt. Battle Challenge) * Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness (Multiplayer Mode only) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unofficial/Non-Canon: * Pokémon Generations (Collection) * Pokémon Green Remastered * Pokémon Hurricane Blue * Pokémon Lightning Yellow (Link Battle/amiibo scan only) * Pokémon Crystal Remastered * Pokémon Temporal Diamond & Celestial Pearl * Pokémon Legends * Pokémon Dimensions * PlayStation x Nintendo: Super Smash Bros. All-Stars * Super Smash Bros. NeXt * PlayStation All-Stars Round 2 (Cross-Platform Mode only) * Microsoft Legends Battle Zone X (Cross-Platform Mode only) * Soulcalibur V Story Role TBA... Rivals Name: Yugi Muto, Minato Arisato Reason: VS Yugi: TBA Connection: Yugi Muto: Both characters are the original protagonists of their respective franchises, are considered the most iconic characters from their series, and challenge their successors to a battle in the sequel to their original stories. Additionally, Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh! are often compared to each other for similar concepts, being that characters challege each other to contests involving some sort of monsters, with Pokémon in Pokémon and Duel Monsters in Yu-Gi-Oh! Both characters also have stubborn rivals in the form of Green/Blue and Seto Kaiba, respectively, who want to stop at nothing to prove that they're the best at their respective games (Pokémon training and Duel Monsters). Minato Arisato: '''Both Pokémon and Persona are turn-based RPGs that allow players to name their protagonists and involve collecting, battling with, and leveling up monsters, some of which can change form under certain conditions. Additionally, in the Persona series, the protagonist is mostly silent, other than uttering grunts when taking damage or speaking in brief phrases when summoning a Persona. Like in Pokémon, though, the protagonist of Persona does not speak for the most part, as their dialogue is usually user-determined and text-only. Likewise, in the Pokémon series, most playable protagonists do not return in future games, however, many other characters do, such as Cynthia, Wally, N, several gym leaders, and Professor Oak. Persona 4 features a few characters from Persona 3, while Persona 4 Arena sees many characters from Persona 3 cross-over with Persona 4. In Persona Q, the entire cast of Persona 3 meets the cast of Persona 4, Minato included, while in the Pokémon series, Red is the only playable protagonist that returns in future games, being featured in the Johto, Unova, and Alola series. As with Minato meeting Yu Narukami, Red can meet Ethan, Lyra/Kris, Nate, Rosa, Sun, and Moon. Current Status: TBA... Moveset Normal Combos * '''Neutral: TBA * Forward/Backward: TBA * Upward: TBA * Downward: TBA Smash Attacks * Side: TBA * Up: TBA * Down: TBA Special Moves * Neutral - TBA: TBA * Back/Forward - TBA: TBA * Upward - TBA: TBA * Downward - TBA: TBA Supers (Classic) * TBA: TBA * MissingNo. A cutscene plays where Red releases the Glitch Pokémon MissingNo. The screen will then receive glitchy effects, such as pixelated backgrounds and mis-rendered HUDs. Players then take control of MissingNo., who has four attacks: ** Fossil Slash: MissingNo. transforms into a skeletal Kabutops and slashes at opponents with its claws. ** Fossil Flight: MissingNo. transforms into a skeletal Aerodactly and flies in an aimable direction, attacking opponents with its wings. ** Level Cap: MissingNo. attacks opponents with an 8-Bit Pokémon HP bar, which causes it to level up beyond level 100, drop down to level 5, etc. ** Corrupted Save File: Activating the Final Smash again causes all forms of MissingNo. to appear, which pixelates the entire screen until a critical error screen shows up. It then reboots to show the start-up screen to Pokémon Red, which is shown to be unable to continue a saved file due to corrupted data. As the cutscene ends, all opponents are KO'd. Supers (Modern) * TBA: TBA * TBA: TBA Supers (Super Smash Bros) * Triple Finish: Red calls out Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard to simultaneously use Hydro Pump, SolarBeam, and Fire Blast on the opponents, inflicting damage. A text box appears on-screen that reads "It's Super Effective!" * Mega Charizard X: Charizard Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X, allowing players to take control of him as he gains the ability to fly around the stage and his attacks instantly KO opponents. Taunts * Up: TBA * Side: TBA * Down: TBA Animations * Character Intro: TBA * Victory Screen: TBA * Losing Screen: TBA * Idle Animation: TBA Costumes Classic *'Red:' Red's outfit from the classic Pokémon games, and the inspiration for Ash Ketchum's original anime outfit. *'Kanto Champion:' Red wearing the jacket he wears in the title screen of Pokémon Red, Green, and Blue. Modern *'Reboot:' Red's outfit from Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen to Black 2/White 2. *'Origins:' Red's anime design from Pokémon Origins. Alola *'Legends:' Red's aged design from Pokémon Legends, wherein he appears 8 years older. His design is similar to his Sun/Moon appearance, but combines elements from his Classic and Modern designs with it. *'Alola:' Red's appearance from Pokémon Sun ''and ''Pokémon Moon, where he appears to be in his 20's. Gallery Red.png|Red's trophy appearance from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Pokemon Trainer Red.png|Red as he appears in Super Smash Bros Ultimate Alola Red.png|Red as he appears in Sun and Moon Red Gen I.png|Classic Red's Pokemon Team Red Gen III.png|Modern Red's Pokemon Team Red Alola.png|Alola Red's Pokemon Team Classic Red.png|Red's remastered sprite from Yellow and Generation II Rival Red.png|Red's remastered sprite from Red/Green/Blue Red Sprite.png|Red's Generation III Sprite in Remastered Gen II style Red Alola Sprite.png|Red's Sun/Moon design in the Remastered Gen II sprite style Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighters Category:Licensed Category:The Crossover Game Category:Handheld Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers